Perchè lui può
by ViciousLies
Summary: -Because he could- Gokudera gets mad at Yamamoto for being the idiot he is. That calls for some make-up sex!  5980! SMUT


So this is the ficlet I promised to my dear Aya :D

It kinda turned out weird, but that might be due to the fact that I am not used to write 5980? xD"

I need to write more fics for them, so I am thinking about some drabbles, hmm~

**Disclaimer:** not mine, but the plot

**Word Count:** 2614

**Dedication: **harukay0u

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** boy/boy, Bottom!Yamamoto → slight OOCness? , English being not my mother tongue

* * *

ENJOY plz 8D

* * *

**perchè lui può**

It was one of these days again.

That kinda day Gokudera Hayato loathed with all his might and will, despised and hated all together.  
He realized it the moment he entered the school grounds of Namimori High as the air suddenly turned heavier than usual, tense and tedious.

Yesterday had been the usual for the storm guardian of the Vongola family, spending his time at his apartment with little Uri, spoiling the small cat just like always, and studying.

In the evening he had a phone call with Tsuna telling him not to overdo his studies and take some more free time once in a while. The brunet kinda sounded anxious over the phone, but Gokudera had assumed that it was due to Reborn's murdering presence over there or something.

But today was an entire other matter.

Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance as he approached the school's entrance that was blocked by a crowd of people that had gathered right in front of the gates. Said mass of people consisted mostly of squealing girls, who seemed to have surrounded a single person in their middle.

So consequently neither Gokudera nor the poor person in the crowd was able to gain access to the school building at the moment.

He hated days like these.

He hated the people.

And he hated the idiot who was smiling at all the girls that congratulated him for the latest match.

The Italian clicked his tongue again and snarled in the other's direction.

How oblivious can that idiot be? Really now.

They were hitting on him, every single one of them, but the rain guardian only smiled and grinned in return being the bastard he was.

Even though Yamamoto looked kinda uncomfortable with all the girls screaming around him, Gokudera honestly didn't give a damn about how the idiot felt.

It was Yamamoto's own damn fault for showing off again at the match yesterday, so now he had to deal with the consequences, but the black haired teen didn't realize that anyway, it seemed.

"Oi baseball idiot! Move your goddamn ass."

The rain guardian turned immediately, facing the one who had just called out to him and recognized Gokudera at once

"Ma, ma, Gokudera! I'm coming!"

The silver haired teen watched as the taller one of them tried to escape the mass of people around him and then eventually found his way to his side.

"Haha, I am sorry for the trouble here, 'Dera"

"Shut up bastard"

They entered the school, Gokudera turning one last time at the girls behind him, a devious smirk gracing his lips

He knew how they envied him now.

He knew oh so well that they were jealous of him and the fact that the both of them seemed so close.

And he loved it.

He loved their grim faces when he snatched him away from their grip, he loved the way he could make them feel excluded and miserable at the same time, just by being there.

And Yamamoto was so oblivious to everything that was happening around him.

Oh how he enjoyed that game of power and control, something so thrilling and fitting for his intellectual character.

He then faced the rain guardian again, who was watching him closely now, a stupid grin plastered on his face, and fallowed him inside the building eventually.

School started some moments later, and they met up with Tsuna in the classroom then.

History classes were a pain in the ass like usual, and Gokudera had a hard time in following his teacher's lectures mentally, as his gaze oh so often drifted to the rows in the back of the classroom where Tsuna's and Yamamoto's seats were located.

The tenth actually looked like he was catching on, but the idiot was spacing out, again, being more preoccupied with the window and the sport's ground below.

_/Fucking idiot.../_

Luckily, lunch came around soon after, and the three of them left for the rooftop. Tsuna then seized the chance and congratulated Yamamoto on his latest match and apologized for being absent that day.

But Yamamoto just shrugged it off, having in mind that Tsuna was already really busy with managing school work and mafia stuff from Reborn at the same time.

The both of them continued talking like this for a while, just as Gokudera continued to glare icy daggers at Yamamoto's back in front of him, until the trio reached the end of the staircase and thus the door leading to the rooftop of Namimori High.

Tsuna opened the door for his two best friends and they settled down for their break, Tsuna and Yamamoto enjoying their handmade lunchboxes, while the Italian preferred his favorite cigarettes to fill his free time.

3 or 4 of said cigarettes found their way to Gokudera's pinkish lips, which formed a tight line when he wasn't currently inhaling the white smoke that invaded his lungs so nicely and calmed him just a bit in his temper.

Just as the lunch break was about to end, and the three of them were on their way back to the classroom, a brunette girl bumped into Gokudera, _absolutely unintentional_, as the silver haired teen assumed as he was hit by the small girl and cursed due to the impact.

"Watch where you're going bi-" he stopped in his outburst as Yamamoto's hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, pulling him just a bit towards the rain guardian, who was smiling at the both of them, Gokudera and the girl, who was blushing like mad by now

"Don't be so mean, Gokudera! I am sure she is very sorry about that, right?"

His amber eyes wandered from Gokudera's furious ember ones to the brown eyes of the girl

"Ah, yes I am very sorry!" she exclaimed after she had been able to tear her eyes away from the black haired teen

Gokudera only snorted. He knew the girl was not actually talking to him, but kept her eyes on the baseball idiot instead

"Um.. Yamamoto-san..." she stuttered, fumbled with her school bag, revealing a small white envelope moments later, which she held out to Yamamoto

"W-would you please accept this?" she handed over the letter, and then immediately ran away from the trio, leaving a stunned Yamamoto, a nervous Tsuna and a absolutely furious Gokudera behind.

"Haha, Yamamoto is really popular with the girls, isn't he?"

the brown haired teen said in an attempt to save the moment

"Ahahah, do you think so Tsuna?" the rain guardian chuckled, the letter still in his hand.

Yet, only seconds later the small envelope was ripped from his hand, torn apart into two pieces, and eventually thrown into the nearby thrash bin.

"Oi, Goku-"

"We're leaving."

The Italian grabbed the wrist of the sword user tightly and pulled him along the school hallway, only turning back to say a short 'I'm sorry Juudaime' to Tsuna who was watching them with wide, unbelieving eyes as they vanished out of his sight

Yamamoto followed his boyfriend all the way to his apartment complex without uttering a single word. He knew he wasn't the smartest kind of guy most of the times, but he actually understood Gokudera well enough to realize when he should just shut up and do as he says.

They arrived at the door moments later and Gokudera opened it almost in a lazy manner, as if all of his haste had just faded away like nothing ever happened in the first place.

But, as soon as the door had closed behind them again, Yamamoto finally decided to break the uneasy silence that was looming around them

"Uhm... Gokudera, what was tha- "

"Shut the hell up, baseball idiot!"

And then, suddenly, he was roughly kissed by the storm guardian, not in a loving or passionate way, but a demanding and bruising one.

Gokudera didn't care if he might hurt the other, or if he bit him just a bit to hard when he forced Yamamoto's lips apart, he just wanted to claim him fully and thoroughly as his and only his.

He heard the taller one whimper a bit and cleary felt the other wince when he bit down hard on his bottom lip, yet he didn't stop or pause in the slightest but enjoyed the way he made the other feel.

Gokudera then broke their kiss abruptly and nibbled his way down the jawline of the rain guardian and then sucked hard at the other's neck, cuzing Yamamoto to moan audibly in the process.

Oh how he loved it.

"I hate you, bastard. I hate you so much for being an idiot, you know?", he snarled, ruggedly pushing the taller one up against his apartment door with a loud 'thumb' sound.

Yamamoto hissed, more due to the sudden shock of being pushed against a hard surface than to the pain he actually felt, but nevertheless Gokudera sucked up the sound with pleasure.

His slim hands easily found their way under Yamamoto's shirt, successfully pushing it out of the way and thus gaining access to the sword user's toned muscles underneath.

He ran his fingers over the lightly tanned flesh, softly but hungrily, exploring every bit of muscle he could get his greedy hands on.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto had a hard time catching his breath and couldn't stop himself from emitting grunts and small moans that made him sound oh so willing and do-able, as the Italian teen continued his ministrations on his body.

He felt the other sucking on his collarbone rather gently, slowly biting at first, then nipping and licking the spot as for making up for the 'pain' he had to endure. Yamamoto kinda wondered where that tender side if his boyfriend suddenly came from, but soon found his answer as he realized that Gokudera had started to unbutton his shirt eagerly.

As soon as the shirt was thrown away somewhere in the small corridor, the storm guardian's tongue was preoccupied with one the other guardian's nipple, twisting and turning, evoking goosebumps on Yamamoto's flesh the moment his hot slick tongue made contact with the small bud.

The silverhaired teen smirked.

He was in control again.

He could feel Yamamoto's legs trembling just the slightest bit in pleasure and he knew that he was close to getting what he wanted in the first place.

"Ha-hayato"

Oh he loved the voice of the rain guardian when it was thick with lust and anticipation.

Lust for Gokudera.

Anticipation for what the other might do to him.

It made Gokudera want him even more.

He licked his lips, then gripped the shoulder of the black haired teen tightly and pushed him down on the floor. Under normal circumstances he knew he would never be able to actually force the athlete to do anything, but in this hazy state of mind, where his thoughts mostly consisted of getting fucked, his body was surprisingly _very_ cooperative.

He then followed Yamamoto downwards, that vicious grin still present on his lightly swollen lips.

Yamamoto pulled him down the rest of the way and kinda forced him into a breathtaking, open mouthed kiss that filled both of their minds with white sparkling pleasure and Gokudera knew that they both could cum just here and there, just from the fact that it had been so fucking long and that only just kissing felt like having sex.

Luckily for both of them, Gokudera remembered in time to get his mind back to the actual work, and unfastened the black haired teen's belt, then unzipped his pants soon after that.

When they broke their kiss moments after Gokudera succeeded in freeing Yamamoto from his pants, the latter one was already hard as a rock and gasping for air … and Gokudera.

"Suck."

3 fingers were offered to Yamamoto by his lover, who starred at him at first, confused, but then caught sight of the digits in front of him and began wetting them as he was told. Gokudera watched in satisfaction as his fingers vanished and reappeared in that hot sinful mouth and smirked at the other's blushed face. He ran his tongue over Yamamoto's ear shell, sensual and teasing ripping oh so enticing groans from the rain guardian's throat.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, idiot... I'm gonna fuck this idiotic brain of yours outta your skull... understood?"

Yamamoto swallowed hard and was about to nod, when he suddenly let go of the fingers he was tending to, as he moaned deeply, because Gokudera had started rubbing his knee against his tight boxers.

The Japanese teen immediately tried to shut himself up with the help of his hands, however it was already too late, the sounds just poured from his lips again and again.

The storm guardian now unbuckled and unzipped his own pants with his other hand and pulled both of their boxers down and outta his way.

This was Gokudera's absolutely favorite part of their sex, seeing Yamamoto laying naked in front of him, vulnerable but oh so fucking erotic in every way to the Italian.

He knew he was blushing right now, cuz no matter how mad he actually was right now, seeing the idiot like this made him feel hot from the very inside, but he hoped Yamamoto wouldn't notice his flushed cheeks.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and inserted two of his moistened fingers into that tight hole that seemed to literally beg for his attention, and the storm guardian couldn't help but let a moan slip from his throat as he felt that searing heat that was Yamamoto alone.

When he added a third finger soon after the Japanese teen arched his back from the floor, their chests colliding together and creating that fucking amazing friction between their bodies that told them to finally hurry things up.

"Aah.. Hayato...feels so good..."

Gokudera looked up at the other teen, who was currently blushing like mad and gave him a short nod, removing his fingers from the other's now widened entrance.

He didn't give Yamamoto a waring or anything tho, but entered him in one precise thrust and buried himself deep within the other. Neither did he need an 'ok' from the rain guardian as he started moving inside of him, cuz Yamamoto obviously wasn't fragile or anything like that, being the taller and more muscular one of them.

They begun in a slow rhythm, in long deep thrusts their sweating bodies met again and again, until Gokudera would pick up the pace, when he felt his own climax coming closer.

The storm guardian found the other's sweet spot moments later, affirmed by the deep throaty moan that came from the Japanese teen's lips oh so tasty like honey.

It made Gokudera hungry for so much more, more heat, more touching, more Yamamoto, that he hit Yamamoto's prostate one more time dead-on, and they both came the moment that mind blowing heaven of complete bliss engulfed them.

It was that kinda day again.

That kinda day when he got freaking horny and possessive and just everything of that stupid bastard .

He would kiss him longer, grip him tighter, fuck him harder.

When he made sure the hickeys he gave him last night were clearly visible on Yamamoto's tanned skin.

Just to prove his point.

That the idiot was his and his alone.

That kinda day, after which Gokudera would stay closer to the rain guardian _voluntarily_ .

Hold his hand on their way home.

Because he could, and all the other girls couldn't.

**-#- Fini -#-**

Did it.

OMG I really wrote 5980.

I still can't believe it xD"

It's so different from the fics I usually write.

So what do you think?

Did it turn out ok? XD"

Gimme your feedback plz 33

Evanescenes Angel: gimme your skype/msn address plz xDD

Aunty Soshul: you too plz skype/msn adress 8D


End file.
